


A moment (a lifetime) of pain

by curiously_me



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written for my 2010 New Years' Resolution challenge to write at least 100 words a day.  I've fiddled and tweaked this little story and it finally feels complete(ish), so here it is for your entertainment.</p></blockquote>





	A moment (a lifetime) of pain

He was frozen in place, the pain in his spark paralyzing him, forcing his eyes to stay locked on the horrors unfolding before him. This couldn’t be happening. They couldn’t just be gone.

Optimus was supposed to be invincible. He’d always managed to come back before; no matter how bad his injuries were, he’d always found a way.

And Sam, his human, his responsibility. So full of life, he was willing to accept everything fate threw at him with a smile on his young face.

But they were still gone. Their lifeless, empty bodies lying motionless on the desert sand, not even twenty feet from each other.

Bumblebee felt his spark stutter, its rhythm faltering. It would soon fail altogether, he knew. There had never once been a bot who survived the death of his bonded. And Bee? Well, he’d just lost the two beings in the universe who’d made him whole.

Discordant screeching burst from Bumblebee’s vocal processor. He was crying the only way an Autobot could. At the sound, Ratchet turned towards him, shocked from his own stupor.

“What? Bumblebee!” The medic cried, rushing to Bee’s side, already running scans and diagnostic programs even as he reached out a hand to the small scout.

“Primus, no!” he exclaimed, horrified by the results flooding through his processor.

Bumblebee raised lifeless eyes to his friend, unable to offer even token reassurances of his own well-being.

“Oh, Bee,” Ratchet cut off his words… there just weren’t any words for a situation like this. There was absolutely nothing he could do or say to make it better.

Ratchet had seen this same thing, time and time again during the course of the war. Bonded pairs signing up to fight, one dying, and the other lingering for a brief moment in time in horrific pain before their sparks finally, mercifully, gave out. The unending, terrifying solitude of a broken bond was more than enough to drive a bot mad.

Ratchet wondered, momentarily, if it wouldn't be kinder to put Bee out of his misery, rather than torture him unnecessarily with a continued half-existence.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 2010 New Years' Resolution challenge to write at least 100 words a day. I've fiddled and tweaked this little story and it finally feels complete(ish), so here it is for your entertainment.


End file.
